mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Saki characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in the manga and anime series, Saki, which revolves around a girl named Saki Miyanaga who joins a mahjong club. Kiyosumi High School ; : :Saki Miyanaga is a first-year student and is the titular character of the story. She initially joins the mahjong club so she can reach the Nationals to see her sister, Teru Miyanaga, a top-ranked professional mahjong player. She is notorious for her ability to score zero points every round, as she didn't want to win against her family. However, after joining the mahjong club, she uses this skill for the sake of winning. Her skill primarily comes from her ability to read her opponents (to the point where she can frequently sense the "killing intent" of powerful players like Koromo) and along with their tiles present on the table to see the flow of the game. However, she has a hard time reading the board itself and thus could not play online mahjong at first. A mahjong move she favors most is rinshan kaihō and her play is enhanced when barefoot. At the mahjong tournament, she is made the captain of the team, basically as the Team anchor (the final 5th player) to help determine the overall outcome of Team Kiyosumi's performance by ranking the highest score to conclude the tournament results. She hopes to progress to the finals to reunite with her older sister. At first she is distant towards Nodoka but over time becomes extremely close to her (to the point where they frequently hold hands and draw strength from each other). She is also a very shy bookworm and cannot swim; she also appears to have a very poor sense of direction, and tends to get lost during excursions, particularly in tournaments. Saki's Presence takes the form of white provincial flowers appearing behind her in the background with several petals swirling around whenever she performs a Rinshan kaihō; a lateral meaning for its translation: "a flower blooms on a ridge". Saki herself also shows changes while her Presence is active, usually in the form of one of her eyes flashing with yellow or red light in a lightning formation or forming flame-like array and her playing hand engulfed in yellow flames or static. ; : :Nodoka Haramura is a first-year student who attends the same school as Saki and is a member of the mahjong club. She was the previous year's National Middle School Individual Champion. Nodoka always carries her penguin doll, affectionately named Etopen, to give her a sense of calmness when playing mahjong. Nodoka first saw Saki sitting by the river and reading a book; the two of them formally met later in the Kiyosumi Mahjong club after Kyōtarō brought Saki to their club. Her skill, in comparison to Saki's, comes from practicing via online mahjong. She has an ability where she views mahjong tables digitally on a mental level; this ability ignores other player's presences in the game, giving her an edge against players with an ability to manipulate presence. At the mahjong tournament, she is the vice-captain of the team. Her nickname is (which is same as her screen name in online mahjong) after her play style, quickly and efficiently racking up points as fast as possible. At first she berates Saki for not even trying but afterward when she does try her hardest, she warms up to her and they become close. She is left-handed. Nodoka has considerably large breasts, something noted by many of the other characters especially Yuki and Saki who are both flat-chested. Nodoka's Presence, as seen in episode 2, takes the form of angelic wings. ; : :Yūki is Nodoka Haramura's friend from middle school who is also a member of the mahjong club. She is highly skilled during east hands, though cannot stay focused and makes more mistakes as the game progresses, so she is made the first to play at the mahjong tournament. She is often seen eating tacos, which increases her skill when playing mahjong. Additionally, food with names similar to tacos, like takoyaki can increase her skill partially as well. . Despite being a first-year, her appearance is very young and child-like ; : :Hisa is the head of the mahjong club and the President of the school's Student Congress. Although she does not possess any special ability, her mahjong skills makes up for it. It should be noted that she once gave the future captain of the Kazakoshi Mahjong Club, Mihoko Fukuji a tough match; a remarkable feat, since it pushed Mihoko to the point of opening up her right eye. Her main tactic is to hold out until she is waiting for tiles with bad odds, where she feels she has the best chance of winning, because of this, Nodoka feels that she's not playing to her full extent and therefore disapproves of this tactic. She is also skillful at intimidating her opponents into her trap, as well as collaborating with other players to help take down a more potent opponent in a match. She is formerly known as Hisa Ueno and once played with Mihoko. Along with Mako, she helps establish the Kiyosumi mahjong club. ; : :Mako is Hisa's friend, and is also a member of the mahjong club. She grew up near a family owned mahjong parlor, and when she takes her glasses off when playing, she can remember past games she's witnessed to help her win, but has problems with beginner players like Kaori who are hard to read. She's very close friends with Hisa and helped her establish the Kiyosumi mahjong club. ; : :Kyōtarō is Saki's male friend who joined the mahjong club before her. He has a crush on Nodoka and Mihoko. Kyōtarō often acts as an errand-boy for the rest of the club. In the manga he has a pet capybara. In terms of skill, he is the weakest in the Kiyosumi mahjong club. As the amateur of the group, he is often addressed when other characters are explaining certain rules of the game. Prefectural Tournament Ryūmonbuchi High School ; : :Koromo is a second year student and is the ace of the Ryūmonbuchi team. She looks like a little girl who wears a bunny hairband and dislikes people who treat her like a child. Koromo's ability as a player is often emphasized, so much that she is considered one of the three strongest mahjong players, and she is also the key player that brings an end to Kazekoshi's winning streak. Her mahjong playing style gives pressure to her opponents while her ability can prevent them from tenpai. This, together with the mahjong move she favors most, haitei raoyue, is a combination of despair yet slow defeat to her opponents. Despite her acting tough, she actually feels lonely and is constantly looking for friends to play mahjong with her. However, due to her playing style, she is feared by many people, including her own teammates. Saki teaches her the fun of playing mahjong, and befriends her. Her play is enhanced under a full moon. ; : :Tōka is a second year student and Ryūmonbuchi's principal's daughter. Her grandfather owns the school. She likes to draw attention to herself and at the same time hates others who draw attention to themselves, particularly Nodoka. Tōka's family is quite rich, which she reflects by drinking tea as a noblewoman. She is Koromo's cousin. She is the president of the Ryūmonbuchi High School mahjong club. Aside from her mahjong skills, she is apparently well versed at ping-pong despite looking down on it as a commoner's game. She sometimes unconsciously enters a 'cold' state where her mahjong skills greatly increase as she can control the flow, but she personally doesn't like this style of play as she prefers to play similar to Nodoka. ; : :Hajime is a second year student and self-proclaimed maid to Tōka. She always appears with her hands chained (severely limiting her overall reach) and has an easy-going personality, though she gets jealous when Tōka acts friendly towards other people. Her hands are chained because of a problem with compulsive sleight-of-hand. It is later shown that she was brought into the mahjong club by Tōka, who sought her after investigating her mahjong abilities before she used sleight-of-hand. She initially wore a moon tattoo on her cheek, but after playing against Koromo she took it off and now wears a star instead. ; : :Tomoki is a second year student with a silent personality. She talks only about what she deems necessary and always carries her subnotebook. ; : :Jun is a second year student with a tomboyish personality. She is quite popular among girls, while other team members often tease her male-like traits. She is a skilled player, is able read the flow of the game, and counter other player's hands efficiently by disabling the tiles they collect. ; : :Hagiyoshi is Touka's butler, who is generally sent as an escort for Koromo when she is required for matches. He is particularly skilled at sewing. He is also skilled at playing mahjong as shown in the last episode wherein he played online mahjong with Kyōtarō. Kazekoshi Girls School A school noted to have a membership of over 50 students ; : :Mihoko is a high school third year student and captain of the Kazekoshi team. She has heterochromia and has her right eye closed most of the time. Being gentle towards everyone including her mahjong opponents, she is a perfect figure in her school and takes care of the house chores in the Kazekoshi mahjong club, thinking in doing so allows other members to practice with ease, which has the reverse effect of other members worrying about her instead. Her mahjong playing ability comes when she opened her right eye, allowing her to calculate how the game progresses and predict opponent's hands with excellent accuracy, as well as a strong presence which disrupts the concentration of her opponents. Despite her abilities, she is useless with technology. The opponent that makes her most worried is Hisa Takei, the president of the Kiyosumi mahjong club. Hisa is Mihoko's old rival, back when she was known as Hisa Ueno. While Hisa had forgotten about her, they finally reminisce at the individuals tournament. While she fails to get progress to the nationals in the team tournament, she tops the individuals tournament and qualifies for the nationals. Her Presence manifests when she opens her right eye, triggering a blue crystal like background ; : :Kana is a second year student with cat-like appearances. She adores Mihoko and promised her a win in the prefectural tournament. Even though Kana is not the strongest player on their team, Mihoko entrusts the captain position to her so she can have another match-up against Koromo and avenge their loss the previous year. ; : ; : ; : ; : :Takako is the coach of the Kazekoshi team. She has a rather harsh personality, and even physically abuses her team when they do not perform to her high expectations. Tsuruga Academy An academy well-funded, the Mahjong club mainly makes use of online mahjong as a training instrument via portable laptops ; : :Yumi is one of the key players of the mahjong team. Despite her great leadership skills, she is not actually the president of the club. Her playing style is like a strategist, analyzing her opponent's playing style and ability, then prepare countermeasures to strike them efficiently. She has a particularly strong friendship with Momoko. ; : :Momoko is Yumi's friend, and a high school first year student. Known as "Stealth Momo", she has a lacking presence (she is normally depicted as either completely invisible, fading away from plain sight, or parts of herself slightly dissipating into a steam-like formation), and is often ignored by her friends despite her efforts to gain attention; as such, she soon gave up on building relationships with other people. After a match through LAN mahjong, Yumi acknowledges Momoko's skills and finds her; the two become friends afterwards. She is rather affectionate towards Yumi, and becomes quite jealous if she shows interest in other people. While a fairly decent player, her mahjong playing ability primarily comes when she augments her negative presence into an advantageous stealth state, causing her opponents to miss her moves, though this is negated by players who ignore presence such as Nodoka (and later on by Saki, using the same principle that Nodoka subconsciously employed). She has an accent which often adds the ending "su" and "s" any to her sentences. ; : :Kaori is a shy, high school second year student who gets nervous easily. She enters the prefectural tournament to fill in the prerequisite of five players. She is a beginner in mahjong and her moves often confuse her opponents. However, her great luck allows her to win sometimes, and the fact she cannot be read easily by opponents is another powerful factor. As such, she is forbidden from training so that she can retain this beginner's luck. ; : :Satomi is the president of the mahjong club of Tsuruga Academy. She is rather laid back and has a distinguished laugh. Besides that, she is not at all competitive when it comes to mahjong. ; : :After Satomi Kanbara and Yumi Kajiki graduate from Tsuruga Academy, she becomes president of the mahjong club. She is usually seen not wearing the top portion of Tsuruga academy's standard uniform. National Tournament Shiraitodai High School ; : :Teru is Saki's older sister and head of the Shiraitodai Mahjong Team, who went to live with her mother when their parents divorced. She had since became a powerful mahjong player, rumored to display fearsome powers. She used to play with Saki and the rest of the family when they were younger. While Saki dreams of progressing to the nationals and finally reuniting with her, Teru denies her existence. It is still unknown as to why she is mad at Saki. 3rd year ; :3rd year ; :2nd year ; :2nd year ; A blond-haired girl who is part of the Shiraitodai Mahjong Team. She is a first year. Rinkai All-Girls School ; :Nelly is Rinkai Girls School's 1st grade, Georgian. ; :Megan is 3rd, American. ; :Myenghoa is 2nd, French-Korean. European mahjong league's Post Ranker. called 'Vantur (French: Wind)', always put an Parasol. in Japan called "Kasako"(Parasol Girl). ; :Satoha is 3rd, Rinkai's only Japanese mahjong player. Under League's Rule, Must She Rinkai's First line player. ; :Huiyu is 1st, from Hong Kong. Inchon mahjong league's Post Silver Medalist. Eisui All-Girls School ; : 2nd year Also referred to as "Princess" by her fellow mahjong members. ; : 3rd year, she plays as vice-captain ; : 3rd year ; : 3rd year ; : 1st year Others ; : :Fujita is a professional mahjong player who is first introduced when Hisa invites her to play against Saki and Nodoka at Mako's grandfather's mahjong parlor. She is a strong player, but has a good sense of opponents with great power, such as Koromo and Saki. She acts as a commentator for mahjong tournaments, often seen eating a bowl of katsudon, where she provides some unique insight into how the players play. While she respects how Koromo plays the game, having lost to her once, she cannot help but tease her small stature. She has mistaken Yumi Kajiki as Tsuruga's mahjong club's president on multiple occasions. ; : :Kazue is a student from Hirataki High School who enters the individual tournament. Similar to Yūki, her play is most powerful during the south wind rounds. Her name is a pun on kaze (wind) and wind seems to blow behind her whenever she awakens and her surname is a reference for her strength during the south wind round. ; : :Yōko is a second-year high school student, and the vanguard of the Imamiya Girls' High School mahjong team. She loses to Yūki in the first round of the local mahjong tournament. Later on, she takes Nodoka's stuffed penguin as a prank. She soon regrets the prank, apologizing to Nodoka along with Mai. ; : :Mai is a third-year high school student, and the vice-captain of the Imamiya Girls' High School mahjong team. She loses to Nodoka in the first round of the local mahjong tournament. Along with Yōko, she takes away Nodoka's stuffed penguin. The two soon regret the prank and both apologize to Nodoka. ; :A second year junior-high student at Nodoka's old school, one of her underclassman. Her ability is to mimic other mahjong player's playing styles, such as Saki's rinshan kaihō. However, she can only mimic a specific ability once a day, and she otherwise makes a lot of amateur mistakes. She is invited to Kiyosumi's training camp both to invoke fear into Saki and help Mako deal with beginners. ; :A third year junior-high student at the same school as Maho. ;Sukoyo Kokaji :A nervous girl who commentates the national tournament alongside Kouko. She had previously won the mahjong nationals ten years prior to the story. ;Kouko Fukuyo :An energetic girl who commentates alongside Sukoyo. She is rather energetic and tends to embarrass Sukoyo over the air a lot. See also *Saki (manga) *List of Saki episodes References Saki